


Approval

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, approval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Approval

Kate respects Clint a lot.  
And therefore holds his opinion in high regards.  
She also wants his approval.  
She doesn't like disappointing him.  
She likes it when he gets along with her boyfriends.  
When he doesn't, he is polite.  
But its forced.  
Kate likes it when Clint gives his approval.  
It makes her feel accomplished.  
Because Clint would get that proud look,  
On his face,  
Just like an older brother would.


End file.
